


Perpetual Night

by YesMyQueen



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Death, Forests, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesMyQueen/pseuds/YesMyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never forget that some times a day can take a drastic turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetual Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is a little something I had laying about and I decided to post it to give you guys something to read until the next update of my more popular stories. I hope you like it. be kind review!
> 
> oh this is a one-shot and I do not own anything to do with Twilight

I'm alone in a cold dark world,

will I ever find a light,

to brighten up the perpetual night,

or is this it?

-c

She ran faster than she had ever before as she made her way down the poorly lit street. She barely felt the burn of her calves as her feet repeatedly struck the streets cool rough concrete as she ran away from her home town of Olalla, Washington.

She kept her hurried pace for at least another half hour before she felt as though her lungs were about to collapse. Hopefully she was too far away for the horrible creatures to catch up with her. She deviated from the concrete road that she had traveled for at least two hours and made her way in to the dark ominous woods that lined the way.

Her vision grew fuzzy as she made her way through the thick foliage. It did not take her long until she found a suitable resting spot, a small cave hidden by a dense layer of vegetation. It the perfect place to spend the night. In the small cave she would have a wall against her back, which meant she would only have to watch the small opening that faced the north.

As she crawled into the cave her arms were mercilessly lacerated by the thorny brush. She blocked out the pain, just focusing on entering the small cave. Once inside she fixed the flora that she had displaced while crawling to the cave on her hands and knees. Once that task was finished she sat with her back against the caves cool stone walls. A sigh slipped out of her cracked lips as she for the first time since this whole ordeal began, allowed her tired muscles to relax. She sat there for a moment or two her only movement was the rise and fall of her abdominal region as she took in and released a deep breath.

As she sat there in the dark silence of nature, she couldn't help but replay the day's grisly events over and over in her cephalic region (head).

The day had started just like every other day before it. She woke up to her mother's grating voice, "Isabella, get up!" upon hearing her mother's voice she began her morning ritual. First she would tightly grip her warm cocoon of sheets and pull them up to her mental (chin) while trying to block out her mother's increasingly loud voice. Eventually her mother would ascend the stairs to her room and pry the comforting sheets from her superior digits (fingers). She would then accept that it was time to face the day and would leave her inviting bed, heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

It would take an hour until she was out of the house and into the car. Once in the car she would make her way to school, where she would spend the day constantly looking at the watch adorning her carpal region (wrist) counting the minutes until she could leave.

What made that day different then all the rest, was what happened as she made her way home after a long tiring day at school. She was almost home when her car was suddenly sent spinning after being t-boned on the passenger side. She passed out as the vehicle spun out of control.

When she woke up she was greeted with a pain in both her cervical region (neck) and her occipital region (back of the head). She looked around confused by what she saw. The world outside of her cars crumpled body was in a state of utter chaos. Fire hydrants gushed water uninhibited, several nearby houses were up in flames, cars were abandoned everywhere, and people roamed the streets without a care as if the world around them was not in pandemonium.

She pulled herself out of the car's wreckage scratching her right Buccal (cheek) as she did so. Once free she stumbled to the nearest person.

"Hello sir? My name is Isabella Swann. Could you tell me what is going on?"

When she received no answer she reached out and placed a hand on the man's acromial region (point of shoulder) and gave it a slight shake. At this the man turned to face her. A shiver ran down her vertebral region (spinal column). The man's face was horrifically disfigured. His frontal region (forehead) had on it a gaping laceration that was more than likely infected as indicated by the yellow discharge seeping from it. In addition to the wound on his forehead his nasal region (nose) was swollen like a well fed tick and was the colour of a grape.

She automatically took a step back upon seeing his face. He followed her with a step forward, his eyes blank. "Uh… sir I think maybe I should go and get you some help." After blurting this, she turned on her Achilles and ran. As she raced away she couldn't help but turn her cephalic region (head) and look at every person and their outstretched arms, Every last person in the troubled town of Olalla, Washington was in some state of injure, some worse than others, just as the first man she had come across had.

As she fled she saw only one person that seemed to be in the same state of mind as her, but as she changed direction and raced towards them, the person was jumped by a small pack of Olalla citizens. Once they were on top of the other person they begun to tear into the woman's flesh ripping away chunks of meat from the woman's femoral region (thigh) and antebrachial region (forearm).

She didn't even try to help the woman, but instead continued towards the edge of town.

She was brought out of her reminiscent thoughts by the snapping of a dried tree branch. She jerked her cephalic region (head) toward the direction that the sound was emitted. After waiting several seconds without another sound, she decided against her better judgment to leave the safety of her shelter and venture past the thicket of thorny vines, to go and see what had caused the disturbance.

Once out in the open, she did a 360 and surveyed her surroundings once she completed her survey she turned back to enter the cave. As she turned her field of vision was blocked by a fuzzy wall of black fur. Tilting her cephalic region (head) up she was found herself face to face with an agitated black bear.

She turned to flee, for the second time that day, but did not make it even five feet away before she was tackled by the creature's furry body. Her ribs and pelvis were cracked as the animal threw its full weight on her fragile human body. The bear didn't stop there but proceeded to slash away at her fragile thoracic region (chest) shredding it to ribbons. He then began to gnaw on her coxal region (hip) but quickly tired of it and so the bear got up and trotted away leaving her broken on the forest floor. Her last thought as she bled out was " Isn't this ironic?" a smirk formed on her lips as she took her last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Leave the medical terms or take them out


End file.
